Wait! It's a clone?
by Imagination Queen
Summary: What if Leia wasn't the only Skywalker on the deathstar. Rated T just incase.
1. A new Friend

Wait! It's a clone?

Summary: What if there was another Skywalker prisoner besides Leia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars and never will.

Chapter 1: A new Friend

Anakin P.O.V.

I was going about my normal day which was basically stare into space wait for food and try and find a reason to do something. You see I've been stuck here like 20 or 21 years and for the last 6 or so they've stopped trying to get me to join them I honestly think they forgot about me except for the droid who brings me food. I know I can open the door if I use the force it's just I can't. I think it's probably because I don't have the will to do anything. I felt a familiar presence I couldn't recognize it at first. I kept thinking and thinking.

In fact it took me 3 days to figure it out it was a crossover of mine and Padmé's. That didn't make since they told me Padmé died with the children in her. Wait o god why on earth did I believe them there sith. Then I felt two more presences my master's and one like the first one. Padmé had twins! Padmé had twins! Padmé had twins! Dam why are they here! I thought about it for a sec oh I'm and idiot. There either coming to rescue this child or there ship got sucked in here investigating the destruction of the planet. The ones presence is coming closer there over here until it was at the other child. Then I heard blaster fire. I have to help them then I felt it completely for the first time in years the force. I opened the door and stepped out it was weird because seemed like everyone looked at me and stopped firing.

A clone said "Who are you and how did you open the door."

"O apparently I was right everyone did forget they looked me in here about 21 years ago." Any way I them walked in fort of my children and friends and did what must have been the most powerful Jedi mind trick ever. You will go and tell everyone that everything's fine and forget you ever saw me."I said

The clones replied "I will go tell everyone that everything's fine and forget I ever saw you" They replied and walked away

My children and friend stared at me in shock. "Hasn't any one told you it's rude to stare?" I asked

"But you just sent a bunch of storm troopers away without a gun blast." The scruffy friend one said

"I suggest we go back to you ship wait for Ben to come get out of here and then I can explain everything Mr. Scruffy."I said with a straight face

We all looked at his face and started laughing hysterically even the wokie.

Then Mr. Scruffy Said" Why is everyone saying I'm scruffy today."

"One you are and two who else has called you that today." I asked

"I did" my Daughter said "I'm princes Leia of Alderan "

"Well nice to meet you but I think we should go now and do introductions later."I replied

We all started going cautiously through the halls they all followed me and I led them through passages where I sensed there were no solders until we were in range of the ship.

My son contacted surprisingly c3po and we all headed towards the ship and surprisingly got on without question but I felt like something was up.

So I said "I'm going to go look for Ben alone."

I left before they could argue. I walked towards Ben's Presence and found him battling Darth Vader Obi wan was about to get sliced but I stopped the light saber with the force.

I then said "What the heck are you doing letting him win honestly now come on were ready to go" They were both just staring at me so I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ship and told them to take off.

He was just staring at me when the ship took off and barely made out the door saying "How? I thought that you…" he trailed off

"I said "Don't worry all your questions will be answered after I blast some ships." I then headed up in to the one of ships guns and trusting my instincts fire and it hit the target. They sent four more ships to fire before we went in to hyper space I hit them all.

I came back down and everyone was staring at me with different expressions on their face. Then I said mock sternly "Really hasn't any one told you it's rude to stare."

"Oh Anakin really the time for sarcasm, on second thought don't answer that. It really is you isn't it right?" Obi wan asked

"Yes master and that makes it fourteen times I've saved your butt."I said

"Anakin I told you that one time didn't count. Any way how are you here anyway you're supposed to be well …"

"Wait wait are you trying to say that your Anakin Skywalker the hero without fear from, the best pilot in the galaxy, sith slayer, and well everything else." Said Han

As Leia Said "Are you really the famous general from the clone wars?"

And Luke said "You're my father!"

"Yes Yes and Yes." I answered

"Anakin I think it would make things easier if you started from the beginning of your story."

"Well actually I can show it to you. You see the emperor decided to give me a video of all the stuff that happened before he gave up trying to turn me, which took about 15 or 16 years mind you. "

I pushed the play button.

**Hope you like it. Please Review! **

**I lost inspiration for the other story. No I'm not abandoning it I'm just putting it on hold tell I get another idea for it.**

**, Sincerely IQ**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Wait! It's a clone?

Summary: What if there was another Skywalker prisoner besides Leia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars and never will.

**Chapter 2: Confessions **

The screen popped up drawing me into a flashback of that day.

Flashback:

I was walking towards the Chancellors office feeling hesitant for some reason. I mean he's my friend why should I be nervous but I just had a feeling that it would be a long time before my before I saw my friends again if I went. I ignored it and quietly but swiftly opened the door and saw the sight I never expected to see ever. The chancellor talking to General Grievous!

He was saying "…make sure Kenobi dies by whatever means he cannot live. He has been a thorn in my side for a while and needs to be eliminated by whatever means necessary. Those are my order move out."

"It shall be done my lord." Replied Grievous

I stared in shock Palpatine was ordering Grievous like he was his boss and if he was his boss that meant he was Dooku's and that meant he was the one who started the war! Maybe he was even the one who even started the war with the trade federation on Naboo. I was about to leave and go warn Obi wan and tell the council what I found out, when Palatine's chair turned around.

Then he said "You thought you could hind your presence from me I am a sith lord. You can join me you know."

"Why the (enter curse word here) would I ever join you" I yelled

"You could save your wife from dying." He said slyly

That stopped me in my tracks. "How do you know that?" I asked trying to slow my heart which was pumping so loud that I was surprised he didn't hear it or maybe he did but didn't show it.

"I am a sith! The sith know everything." He cackled psychotically

I wasn't sure what to say, what to do, what to even think. I thought about what Padmé would want. She'd want all the sith destroyed no matter what happened to her.

"Well then sith you're going down."

I was about to attack but then white knock out gas filled the room.

_Time lapse_

I woke up incredibly sore, cold, and hungry. I could tell one thing immediately though I was cut off from the force. I was in a room dark and fairly damp. Then I remembered about palpitate. DANM HIM! I mentally scream. I don't know why I trusted him I feel so stupid. I have to get out of here but, then the door snapped opened and Palpatine walked dramatically through the door (seriously what is it with siths and there dramatics).

"I'll give you one more chance to join me and save everything you care about."

"I pretty sure I already gave you an answer to that." I said "or are you turning hard hearing with old age. How old are you anyway what 120?"

"Well if that's your choice then I guess then your wife is going to die … by your hand." He replied then started laughing like a maniac

"Why the (enter curse word here) would I kill my wife! You sick minded creepy old man." I half shouted at him

"Well who said I was talking about you specifically. I meant your clone." Cue evil laugh Then heavy foot stops fell outside, a shadow grew in the door way and, then an exact copy of me walked in the door.

"I had it made in case you failed to reach your full potential." He said

"If you call killing my wife is my full potential then you are a very very messed up person." I replied dryly

"Well she's going to be dead soon." He replied and left the room laughing crazily again with clone

Then white smoke filled the room again but before I got knocked out I said out loud "Really is this necessary? I'm already tied up."

_Timelapse2_

I woke up in a room with a big TV screen about five feet away from my face. Then Palpatine walked in again and I had an ominous feeling in my gut he couldn't of actually killed Padmé could he?

"Well Anakin I have something I'd like to show you." he said tauntingly as the feeling in my gut worsened. "All leave you to enjoy it."

The screen flicked on to show a crowd gathered in Naboo then there was … Padmé lying still like she was sleeping instead of dead wearing the necklace made her I couldn't help by yell ""

End of flashback:

"Well that's how it happened for me what are your lives like at the moment?"

**Really Really sorry about the laps in updates. I'm going to do my best to do weekly updates. Sorry!**

**Please review! Any suggestions you have are welcome. **

**AndrossKenobi: Did I do a better job?**

**Thank you to all of you who added my to your story alert or on to favorites. **


End file.
